memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jadzia Dax
transferred to Ezri | datestatus = 2374 | father = Kela | mother = ''Unidentified mother'' | sibling = ''Unidentified sister'' | marital_status = Married | spouse = Worf Children. =Alexander Rozhenko(Stepson) actor= Terry Farrell Jadzia Dax was a joined Trill and the eighth host of the from 2367 to 2374. She was a Starfleet science officer who served on space station Deep Space 9 under the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko. Early life and career :"If you want to know who you are, it's important to know who you've been." - Jadzia Dax Jadzia was born in 2341, on stardate 23634.1, on , where she grew up with her her mother, father and a sister. Although Jadzia was always a shy and quiet child, she was very driven by her ambitions to one day be joined to a symbiont. She spent much of her early life focusing on achieving her goals and would become the only member of her family to be joined. ( ) Prior to her joining, Jadzia attended Starfleet Academy and applied to the Trill Symbiosis Commission for joining after graduation. While at the Academy, she earned Premier Distinctions in astrophysics, exoarchaeology, exobiology and zoology. ( ) After working hard, Jadzia was initially rejected for joining and eliminated from the program by her field docent Curzon Dax in 2364. The reason he gave for this decision was that Jadzia lacked purpose. After Curzon's initial decision, she successfully re-applied that same year and became the only Trill in history to successfully complete the program after having been rejected. She described herself as going as a "different woman" into the program and "tore through it with a passion". The experience of her initial rejection would haunt her for years to come and was one reason why she never had positive feelings about returning to Trill. She never could understand why she was washed out of the program by Curzon. ( ) ]] She was joined to Dax in 2367 after the death of Curzon. After being approved for joining, she had heard of Curzon's deteriorating health and requested that she receive the Dax symbiont after Curzon's death. Later, during her zhian'tara, she learned that Curzon's reasons for rejecting her original application were personal, since he had actually fallen in love with her. ( ) After being joined to Dax, Jadzia's training and experiences made the adjustment to having seven different lifetimes of memories and experiences relatively easy. The once shy, hardworking and dedicated Jadzia became a lively, confident and outgoing person with a passion for life. Jadzia was very comfortable with who she was. She was later described by Garak as "vital, alive... she owned herself." ( ) After joining, Jadzia picked up on the habits of her previous hosts, such as clasping her hands behind her back, taking up Klingon martial arts, an interest in Klingon culture or playing tongo. ( ) Even as an ensign and lieutenant jg in Starfleet, she had dealings with many prominent officers. She was acquainted with Captain Keogh, though the two did not get along. She was also friends with Captain Shelby, who even owed her a favor, which Jadzia eventually cashed in. ( ) Aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369]] In 2369, twenty-eight-year-old Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was assigned as science officer aboard Deep Space 9, under the command of Benjamin Sisko, who had been a friend of Curzon. Shortly after her assignment to the station, Jadzia and Sisko discovered the Bajoran wormhole, opening a new era in Federation history. ( ) and Lucsly in 2373]] Later that year Jadzia stood trial for crimes that Curzon had allegedly committed during the Klaestron Civil War. Though she was ultimately cleared of the charges, Jadzia had been willing to accept a guilty verdict in order to protect the honor of Curzon and Enina Tandro . ( ) She became a real-life game piece in a game of Chula, a Wadi game that Quark was forced to play. ( ) An alien took her form and became very amorous with Julian Bashir. ( ) In 2370, the Dax symbiont was removed from Jadzia and kidnapped by an unjoined Trill, Verad, who believed he had been cheated of being joined. He was briefly joined with the Dax symbiont, becoming Verad Dax before he was apprehended and Dax was rejoined with Jadzia. After she was rejoined with the symbiont, Verad's memories – cold and afraid – stayed with her for the rest of her life. ( ) After landing on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, Jadzia and Odo tried to solve a mystery. The people of the village were disappearing. They discovered that the people were holograms, created by Rurigan, whose village was wiped out by the Jem'Hadar. The hologenerator was malfunctioning, but they were able to fix it and bring the people back. ( ) That same year, Jadzia took on the role that had caused her so much pain before, that of field docent for the Trill Symbiosis Commission. Her initiate, Arjin, boarded Deep Space 9 with a great deal of apprehension because of the legendary harshness of Dax as a field docent. Jadzia, however, was determined not to be the same kind of docent that Curzon had been and made every effort to convince Arjin of this. ( ) Jadzia kept an oath made by Curzon with his Klingon brothers. His friends' sons had been killed by the Albino, a master criminal, against whom the four vowed vengeance. At first, they were reluctant to accept her into their group, but she successfully persuaded them. She participated in the attack that killed the Albino; however, two of the three Klingons were also killed. ( ) Jadzia was threatened with the removal of Dax a second time in 2371, when it was discovered that a previously undisclosed host, Joran Belar, had been psychotic. This previously unknown host was a skilled musician who had had a violent temper and killed people; including the doctor who recommended that he be dropped from the program. Jadzia had unknowingly begun to manifest some of Joran's musical talents. The Trill Symbiosis Commission had kept the memories of Joran blocked from both symbiont and host, but they began to resurface and threatened to cause Jadzia to reject Dax. Doctor Bashir then recommended that he and Commander Sisko take Dax back to Trill for treatment from the doctors of the Symbiosis Commission as Doctor Bashir's knowledge of Trill biology; specifically symbiosis, was limited. Subsequent investigations by Commander Sisko and Doctor Bashir uncovered the existence of Joran Dax. Under threat of exposing their great secret – that one in two Trill were capable of joining, not the generally believed one in ten thousand – the Commission agreed to restore Joran's memories by allowing the memories to completely surface and reintegrate into her mind, which ultimately equalized the symbiosis and saved Jadzia's life. ( ) In 2371, she was transported back in time to the era of the Bell Riots, an event which caused social upheaval and awareness of the plight of the poor. While Sisko and Bashir were trapped in a Sanctuary District, Dax was befriended by a wealthy businessman named Christopher Brynner who took her in under the assumption that she had been mugged. Jadzia and Christopher quickly became friends. She accompanied him to a business function. Subsequently, she convinced him to allow the impoverished residents to speak out on his television network. It is worth noting that during her time in this time period, Dax was able to successfully breach the local computer systems and successfully procure legitimate identification, internet logon credentials and credit cards to better blend into the environment. Consequently, she was able to contact the crew of the , who were able to return them to their own timeline, with only a few minor changes. ( ) At some point between stardates 48959 ( ) and 49011 ( ), Jadzia was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Jadzia became trapped with Bashir in a turbolift with limited air during an attack by the Jem'Hadar on the Defiant. She and Julian were rescued just as the air ran out. She helped Kor and Worf retrieve the Sword of Kahless, saving it from being taken by Toral, a usurper to the leadership of the Klingon High Council. She assisted Bashir in his attempts to cure the blight, a disease caused by a bioweapon with which the Jem'Hadar had infected a planet. ( ) Kirk]] Jadzia joined Worf on Martok's ship, the . The crew was lax and had no fighting spirit, due to the constant defeats by the Jem'Hadar. She helped instill Klingon pride and spirit in them, which contributed to them winning their first battle. She also helped Sisko capture Michael Eddington, a former Starfleet officer on Deep Space 9, who had joined the Maquis. ( ) Dominion War Jadzia became an important figure during the Dominion War. With the threat of invasion, Jadzia commanded the Defiant in a mission to mine the Bajoran Wormhole. She was ordered to do this in order to prevent further Dominion reinforcements from coming through. Ultimately, this action was the catalyst that began the Dominion War. After Deep Space 9 was taken by the Cardassian/Dominion fleet, Jadzia piloted the Defiant to safety. Soon after, she became involved in several battles with the Dominion aboard the Defiant. During a mission to destroy a ketracel-white facility in Cardassian space, the Dax symbiont was badly injured from the explosion. Jadzia, along with the rest of her crew, was rescued soon after by the Rotarran. In early 2374, Jadzia was given command of the Defiant by Admiral Ross, after he promoted Captain Sisko to be his adjutant. When it was uncovered that a major reason for the Dominion's dominance was a sensor array monitoring all activity across five sectors, Jadzia commanded a successful mission to destroy it. She was aboard the Defiant for Operation Return and was present for Sisko's near-suicide mission into the wormhole to stop Dominion reinforcements from coming through. Fortunately, the Prophets intervened, saving Dax and the rest of the crew of the Defiant. ( ) Dukat]] When the Federation and allied forces went on the offensive at the First Battle of Chin'toka, she stayed behind and took command of Deep Space 9. Sadly, though, while her crewmates were fighting the battle, Gul Dukat (controlled by a Pah-wraith) struck her down. She was in a Bajoran temple when Dukat arrived and unleashed the Pah-wraith into a sacred Orb in order to imprison the Prophets in the wormhole; when she tried to stop him, he killed her. Her symbiont was saved and transferred to another Trill, Ezri Tigan, who became Ezri Dax. ( ) Personal interests Jadzia was an outgoing individual with varied interests. Many of her pursuits were the result of influences from her previous hosts. Joran Dax left her with an appreciation for music, even though no one in her family had any musical ability, and after re-integrating Joran's personality she regularly practiced playing music herself. However, even before becoming aware of Joran, Jadzia had been a collector of the music of lost composers. ( ) Her favorite song was "All the Way." ( ) Jadzia also enjoyed playing tongo with Quark and the other Ferengi on the station. She claimed that, while Kira was right about the Ferengi being greedy misogynistic trolls who couldn't be trusted, once you accept that they could be a lot of fun. ( ) Jadzia, influenced no doubt by Curzon, enjoyed fighting and loud, often raucous parties. Such behavior led Sirella, the wife of Martok to call her a Risian slut. Other experiences, such as Tobin's intimate knowledge of warp drive theory and his knack for magic tricks, often manifested themselves in Jadzia's day-to-day life as well, but with less drastic results. She also took lessons and practiced Galeo-Manada wrestling. ( ) Emony, the third Dax host, had been a professional gymnast, and it was after her joining that Jadzia developed an interest in physical exercises along those lines. These interests merged in part with Curzon's love of Klingon culture, and she took up Klingon calisthenics and combat techniques. Additionally, Jadzia inherited other characteristics from previous hosts, as she learned during her zhian'tara. For example, Lela often paced with her hands behind her back, while Tobin bit his nails, both things Jadzia had often done subconsciously. One unique experience she found fascinating was Curzon's time spent merged with Odo; this gave Jadzia a unique opportunity, allowing a solid to briefly experience what it was like to be a Changeling. ( ) Personal relationships Friendships Benjamin Sisko The previous Dax host, Curzon, had been Benjamin Sisko's mentor during Sisko's younger days and the two were close for almost twenty years. When Curzon died and Jadzia became host to Dax the friendship between the two persisted and Sisko continued to call Jadzia "old man", a term he had used affectionately with Curzon. Though it was initially difficult for him to adjust to Dax's new appearance, Jadzia and Sisko became friends again quickly; indeed, it was revealed when Jadzia contracted zanthi fever due to Lwaxana Troi's presence that she was at least subconsciously attracted to Sisko, but once the fever was cured the two apparently silently agreed to never talk about it. ( ) During Dax's zhian'tara, she asked Benjamin to embody Joran Dax, an insane murderer who had received the symbiont by accident. Sisko took this in good faith and voluntarily took on the role of Joran. Joran attempted to kill Jadzia but she fought Sisko off, and once he regained control he thanked her for not breaking any bones. Dax confided in Sisko about her feelings of inadequacy when it came time for her to meet Curzon Dax via Odo. Though Sisko tried to reassure her that she was strong, she was unsure of what would happen. When Curzon decided to keep Odo's body, thus depriving Jadzia and the Dax symbiote of Curzon's experiences, Sisko revealed to Dax that, while a charming man, Curzon was also selfish, and he told her to confront Curzon so the older Trill would back down. ( ) Jadzia considered Sisko one of her closest friends, and the feeling was mutual. The two went to extremes to protect and help each other. In 2369, when Dax was accused of murder by the Klaestron government, Sisko mounted a spirited defense on her behalf. ( ) On later occasions, when Jadzia's health was threatened by a rogue Trill, and by possible rejection of her symbiont, Sisko went to great lengths to make sure his friend survived. ( ) When Jadzia at one point called off her wedding to Worf, Sisko stepped forward to tell her that she was being unreasonable, and convinced her to go on with the event. ( ) Jadzia's death was particularly hard for Sisko to accept, coming as it did at the height of the Dominion War and in the midst of several personal crises for him. Before her funeral, and shortly before his departure from Deep Space 9 on a leave of absence, Sisko confessed to her that he needed her most now, and painfully regretted that she was gone, also mentioning that, while Curzon was his mentor, Jadzia was his friend. ( ) Kira Nerys Kira and Dax were far from the best of friends when Dax was first stationed aboard DS9, since Kira didn't trust the Federation. Despite this, their professional relationship grew friendly over time. They traded stories and teased one another; they also gossiped about various goings-on at the station, and Kira regularly confided in Dax about her relationships with Bareil and later Shakaar Edon, even though Dax had a tendency to let things slip. ( ) When Dax was considering going with Kang, Koloth and Kor to kill the Albino, Dax wanted to confide in Kira but didn't want to get into the details. However Kira made Dax talk to her about it. Once Kira learned of the plan, she warned Dax that killing someone means you lose part of yourself. ( ) Although Kira believed holosuites were a waste of time, Dax eventually convinced Kira to visit a holosuite with her. Although their initial plan to go kayaking was interrupted, Dax later took Kira to a simulation of the Hoobishan Baths on Trill and to Camelot. While in the latter program, Kira's lack of familiarity with the storyline led her to knock out Lancelot when he tried to kiss her, as she was playing a married woman at the time. ( ) Nerys embodied Lela Dax, a kind old woman, during Jadzia's zhian'tara. ( ) Julian Bashir ]] From the very beginning Julian Bashir was infatuated with Dax and he asked her out several times shortly after their stationing aboard DS9. Despite a lack of interest in Julian as a romantic partner, Jadzia admitted that she enjoyed being pursued by him. ( ) Much later, Ezri Dax would reach the conclusion that, if Worf had not entered her life, Jadzia would have eventually become involved with Bashir. ( ) When Julian eventually got over Jadzia, an accident that trapped them together for a time aboard the Defiant led him to observe how much she enjoyed being chased; now that he had stopped, he claimed she missed it. Jadzia admitted that Bashir was quite charming, but he had come on so strongly at first that she could barely breathe. In any case, they both valued their friendship enough that they would not give it up for anything. ( ) Bashir, along with Quark, was initially upset over the marriage of Worf and Jadzia, and even more so when the two announced their intention to have children. It should be noted that Bashir's concerns/jealousy over Jadzia having children with Worf is most likely motivated by concerns over her health and her ability to successfully carry such a child to term as he notes how difficult it would be for a Klingon and a Trill to have a child together. Still, his desire to see her happy allowed him to overcome his jealousy. After her death, Julian's feelings re-surfaced when he met the new Dax host, Ezri. Ezri, stirred in part by Jadzia's memories of Julian, realized she was attracted to him as well and the two eventually became involved. ( ) Bashir embodied Torias Dax, a confident and outgoing man, during Dax's zhian'tara. ( ) ]] In an alternate timeline, she and Bashir eventually ended up together. She complained once about Bashir's children interrupting them and such. ( ) Quark Jadzia and Quark, the resident Ferengi entrepreneur of Deep Space 9, developed a long-term friendship during her years on the station. Unlike most other members of the station crew, Jadzia had an affinity for Ferengi society. She regularly joined the Ferengi staff of Quark's Bar for games of tongo, and often served as a sounding board for Quark when he faced particularly thorny financial, ethical, or legal issues. ( ) Though Quark did not want to participate in Jadzia's zhian'tara at first – he was not eager to let "some dead person" inhabit his body – Jadzia convinced him otherwise. She even got him to embody Audrid Dax, a woman whose greatest joy in life was having children. During the zhian'tara, Quark impatiently interrupted to make sure Jadzia would not tell anyone about the embarrassing things Audrid was saying through him. ( ) Their friendship was greatly strained when Quark briefly entered the field of weapons sales. Jadzia made it clear to Quark that she found his new profession reprehensible and wanted nothing further to do with him. In part because of her reaction, Quark left behind his career as an arms merchant and was able to rekindle their friendship. ( ) After Jadzia's death, Quark was among those who participated in the mission to destroy the Monac shipyards in an effort to guarantee Jadzia's entrance into Sto-vo-kor. ( ) The crew of DS9 Other people Jadzia felt close to included Leeta, Odo, and Miles O'Brien. She thus invited them, along with Sisko, Bashir, and Quark, to take on the form of her previous hosts during her zhian'tara ceremony. ( ) Dax took perverse pleasure in annoying Odo, who had such a specific routine that he became agitated when something in his quarters was so much as a centimeter out of place. Occasionally, Quark would distract Odo while Dax snuck into Odo's quarters and moved everything out of alignment – just enough that Odo would notice. She and Quark thought Odo needed to lighten up, but he did not find this amusing and eventually forced her to put everything back where it belonged, taking the same perverse pleasure in making the moving process take longer than necessary. ( ) Klingons Jadzia, like Curzon, had the heart of a Klingon and honored a blood oath with Kor, Kang and Koloth to kill the Albino. ( ) She also became a member of the House of Martok after she married Worf. ( ) Jadzia was a skilled warrior with the Klingon bat'leth, and often practiced with her weapon in the holosuites. When Worf arrived on the station, she found in him an ideal sparring partner; he immediately gained respect for her fighting prowess, though they often had disagreements over which was superior, the bat'leth or the mek'leth (Worf's weapon of choice). She made it clear that when fighting in a holosuite her opponent was not to hold back because she was a woman or a Trill. Their sparring may have directly led to their romance and marriage. ( ) In addition to speaking Klingon, Jadzia was a keen follower of many Klingon traditions. She enjoyed eating gagh and drinking blood wine. ( ) Like Curzon, she had a deep respect and understanding for the Klingons. ( ) Family One of Jadzia's parents was named Kela. ( ) Her mother was still alive as of 2372. Every time Jadzia went into battle, she recorded a message to her mother in case she would die. ( ) Jadzia had at least one sister who led a full and productive life without being joined, as did their parents. She sent Jadzia glassware as a gift in late 2372. She gave them to Quark after his property was seized by the FCA. ( ) Romance Jadzia expressed to Bashir that Trills seek to live on a higher plane and rise above physical temptations. ( ) Deral ]] When the Defiant discovered Meridian, a planet that faded in and out of existence periodically, Jadzia had a brief romantic relationship with Deral, an inhabitant of Meridian. Their attraction to each other was so strong that Deral decided to leave Meridian in order to stay with Jadzia. The decision was momentous. The planet was sparsely populated and any absence would be felt by its remaining population intensely. Deral ultimately decided he could not leave his planet and Jadzia elected to remain behind on the planet when the Defiant left in order to phase out of normal space along with Deral and the rest of the inhabitants. However, it was soon discovered that her presence on the planet during its shift would disrupt the delicate balance there and prevent the shift from occurring. This in turn could lead to the destruction of Meridian and everyone on it. Unable to complete the transition, Jadzia watched helplessly as Deral and the others crossed into the separate dimension for another 60 years. ( ) Kahn symbiont At one point Jadzia faced ostracism from Trill culture when she briefly considered a relationship with Lenara Kahn, a Trill scientist from the Trill Science Ministry. The previous hosts of both symbionts, Torias Dax and Nilani Kahn, had been married, and when Kahn visited Deep Space 9 to conduct experiments on the wormhole she and Jadzia became close. In doing so Jadzia and Lenara were violating the Trill taboo against reassociation. Knowing that allowing their relationship to continue would mean being expelled from Trill society, and that their symbionts would die with them, Lenara broke off the relationship. ( ) Worf During her first few years on Deep Space 9, Jadzia was romanced both by Dr. Julian Bashir and Quark. Neither of them proved able to win her heart, though, and it was in 2372 Lt. Commander Worf was reassigned to the station and met Jadzia for the first time. With her impressive knowledge of Klingon history and society, Worf found her a singular companion. Jadzia gave Worf a copy of her calisthenics program, which Worf mistook for Curzon's program. At this, Jadzia challenged Worf to a bat'leth match. She lost, but impressed Worf with her skill. ( ) When Worf moved his quarters to the Defiant, Jadzia gave him her collection of Klingon operas, suggesting to play them through the Defiant s communications systems. Worf accepted them as a thoughtful gift. ( ) As their friendship grew, so did their interest in each other, and ultimately the two fell in love; they became romantically involved in early 2373. At that time Worf was pursuing Grilka, an attractive Klingon female. However, since Mogh's family honor had been disgraced, Grilka could not possibly mate with Worf. Jadzia helped him deal with the disappointment by assisting him in courting Grilka through Quark. In the end though, it was Jadzia and Worf who discovered their attraction for each other. They vacationed on Risa together, and Jadzia was able to get Worf to relax and lose his sternness. ( ) In 2374 they were married and Jadzia became a member of the House of Martok, despite the initial objections of Martok's wife, Sirella. ( ) The marriage proved strong. When Lasaran, a Cardassian defector, contacted Starfleet Intelligence in 2374, Worf and Jadzia were ordered to rendezvous with him and return him safely to Federation space. During the mission Jadzia was seriously wounded by a Jem'Hadar energy weapon. The anticoagulant properties of the weapon put Jadzia's life in danger, and Worf abandoned Lasaran in order to save her. As a result, Lasaran died trying to re-enter the Dominion base. The action caused Worf to receive a reprimand, and Captain Sisko believed it would prevent him from ever receiving his own command, but Worf stated he had no regrets. ( ) By late 2374, Jadzia and Worf had decided to attempt parenthood, despite the extreme difficulties posed by the disparate biologies of Trills and Klingons. With the help of Dr. Bashir, who administered ovarian resequencing enzymes, it looked as if Jadzia would be able to conceive. In thanks, she visited the Bajoran Temple on the Promenade, where she was attacked and killed by Gul Dukat, who had been possessed by a Pah-wraith seeking the destruction of the Orb kept in the temple. ( ) In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy the Dominion shipyards at Monac IV. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) Holograms Jadzia was holographically duplicated at least twice. *A transporter accident in 2372 aboard Deep Space 9 resulted in transporter patterns that would normally be stored in the pattern buffer to overwrite some of the characters in the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent 1960s holoprogram. The character of Honey Bare was overwritten with the appearance of Jadzia. ( ) *Luther Sloan recreated the entire station, and staff, of Deep Space 9 in 2374 as part of his investigation into Julian Bashir. This program had a recreation of Jadzia. ( ) Appendices Additional references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information -Trill make-up]] Jadzia was played by Terry Farrell throughout the first six seasons of . The character did not appear in the following episodes: * (only mirror Jadzia Dax) * * * (only as a hologram) Development of the character * When selecting the characters for Deep Space Nine, the production staff knew that they'd have Humans, Bajorans, and a Changeling; for other characters they wanted to pick "a species that had already been established on TNG." They decided on a Trill, as seen in the form of Odan in the episode . * Although Michael Westmore's alterations to make the Odan headpiece more feminine was as good as all of his work, the writers simply didn't like it. Apparently, after she had put on the Odan forehead appliance, someone looked at Terry Farrell and said to Westmore, "What did you do to her head, she used to be beautiful?" Instead of changing species, as they'd already come to like the idea of an "old man", a person with centuries of experience to guide Sisko, Westmore suggested to "just give her spots like we gave Famke", who played a Kriosian in . This make-up was used on all Trill afterwards. * According to Farrell, "The first day in Ops, I was a nervous wreck. It took me about four weeks to relax before I felt like, 'Okay, I'm at work now.' I felt like it was happening to somebody else. It was just one of the most exciting things that's ever happened to me, and everybody was so excited and everything was so rushed, and I was so overwhelmed. It was great." (Hidden File 06, DS9 Season 1 DVD special features) * When the show first began, the writers immediately ran into trouble with the character of Dax, finding it extremely difficult to define her. As Michael Piller explains, "Having a Trill seemed like a really, really good idea at the time, but it was the most difficult character for us to define. Jadzia Dax escaped us. At first we thought she was going to be ethereal, a / kind of goddess, and ultimately I think Ira Behr really figured it out, probably not until the second season, when he ''really made her a smart-talking, wise-cracking tough cookie''." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, DS9 Season 2 DVD special features) In , Farrell commented she found the character initially frustrating. "The writers didn’t know what to do with the character they created," saying she was asked to portray the character as a cross between Grace Kelly and . She was also irritated by a scene written where Dax gossiped about who was dating whom on the station, questioning "Why would a 350 year old person care about who you're going out with?" Pillar explained, "The more we've written her, the more we're finding that she is not what she appears to be. That underneath this placid exterior, there's all these various personalities that she's gone through that are in turmoil and there's a lot of inner conflict. You know all the voices we hear inside ourselves are all made up of different subpersonalities; well she's got them all screaming at her in a variety of different ways." (Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Unauthorized Story, p. 11) * Ira Behr himself states, "We changed Dax in year two. Originally, she was going to be the Spock character, the wise old owl, the wise old man. And then we realized that she could be the one who's ready to go out and kick anyone's butt, and go out and have an adventure and have fun, and be kind of witty and mercurial. And that turned out to be great. When we found that part of the character, we just ran with it." (Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax, DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) * Speaking in , Terry Farrell said of playing Dax, "It was a character who had lived seven lifetimes, been a man and a woman. Before I walked in and actually met everybody, I felt a little bit intimidated about this, I thought 'Oh my God, I need to meet them so they're going to tell me what I need to know.' And when I actually got here and spoke to everyone, they kind of didn't really know. And I was twenty-eight, and they kind of wanted me to be wiser than my years, just have the physicality of a twenty-eight year old, but have a three hundred and fifty year old wise person inside me. They tried to find what they wanted in adjusting me here and there, and I think really what happened was surrender to that it was all new for ''this Dax, Jadzia Dax, this experience of the seven lifetimes, and Michael Piller made the decision that she was trying to come to terms with all of these entities, all of these memories that were inside of herself. And I think that helped me a lot as an actress to try to assimilate the job, period, and in a lot of ways, made me feel a little lost and uncomfortable as Terry, which got played out as Jadzia, so it was okay that she slowly felt more comfortable, so did I, and by the time they decided to make me a little bit more roguish in the second or third season, I felt much more comfortable about the dialogue and the other actors, and my lack of stage experience. And when I had to start doing action sequences, and work with Michael Dorn, I felt a lot more comfortable. I had my own voice''." (Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax, DS9 Season 2 DVD special features) * Following the confirmation of Farrell's departure and plans to kill the character off, Michael Piller wanted to add a couple of lines to (which was still in development) acknowledging Jadzia's death and the impact it had on Worf. Rick Berman eventually overruled this, arguing that this would confuse film audience members who didn't follow the show regularly. (Fade In: From Idea to Final Draft) * When asked how she would like Jadzia Dax to be remembered, Terry Farrell said, "wisely mischievous." (Crew Dossier: Jadzia Dax, DS9 Season 2 DVD special features) *Ira Behr commented: "We hadn't needed to know about Jadzia's family, because we'd dealt with her past in . In a way, Jadzia's family was Curzon". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 640) *Terry J. Erdmann commented: "Ira Behr always stressed to his staff when picking out stories that if it isn't necessary for that character at that time to do something, don't do it. Why don't we know much about Jadzia's childhood? Well, we never really needed to know it. But when it came to Ezri, he felt telling us about her family would help us relate to her more quickly". ("The Deep Space Nine Companion: It's the Next Best Thing to Being There", ''Star Trek Communicator'', issue 130) *Early in the run of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Michael McGreevey pitched a story to the writers that featured Jadzia and Bashir falling in love. McGreevey commented "It was a love story, a simple concept. I don't know why they didn't want to do it. The symbiont inside Dax becomes ill, making her ill, and Dr. Bashir must separate them in order to treat the symbiont. We would come to see the personality of ''Jadzia, which of course is different from Dax. Bashir falls in love with her, and she feels for him, too. But the most important thing in life is to be joined with the symbiont. Bashir realizes that the only way to save the symbiont is to put it back into Jadzia, and thereby lose the girl he loves''". ( ) *In an unfilmed or deleted scene from , Jadzia comes to Sisko and puts forward an idea about somehow tricking the Romulans into thinking the Dominion was preparing to attack them. The stage directions note that Sisko is shocked that Jadzia has had the same idea as he has and that Sisko uses the opportunity "to become his own devil's advocate". Jadzia comments that the Dominion are likely to attack the Romulans anyway and it might be better for them to be brought into the war sooner rather than later. The scene takes place just after Vreenak takes the optolythic data rod for authentication. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) Trivia *A photograph of Farrell and Michael Dorn was used in the seventh season episodes and . *Jadzia's pre-joining last name was never revealed on the series. Apocrypha * According to the novel "Unjoined" in Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Two, after her body was placed in the torpedo casing, it was taken back to Trill and buried there. Her gravestone bore her full pre-joining name, Jadzia Idaris. * Prior to her time aboard DS9, Jadzia knew an Andorian counselor named Setheleyis th'Rasdeth. His unconventional approach to counseling helped Jadzia make the decision to return to the Symbiosis Commission and reapply for joining after she was rejected by Curzon. He died at the age of 58 in the Dominion War. (Prophecy and Change) External links * * * bg:Джадзия Дакс cs:Jadzia Dax de:Jadzia Dax es:Jadzia Dax fr:Jadzia Dax it:Jadzia Dax nl:Jadzia Dax pl:Jadzia Dax ru:Джадзия Дакс sr:Džadzija Deks Category:Trill Category:Scientists Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:IKS Rotarran personnel